


Warm Welcome

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: A short two-part fanfiction featuring absolutely shameless smut, fluff and campfire songs at night paired with lots of liquor. Drunk Sean is one nasty raunchy man and god damn, the alcohol sure makes him last a long time. Fluff first, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised shameless smut in my stream and on my tumblr @sean--macguire, but i get real deep feelings for our man Sean. Here's part one born from alcohol and a hell lot of laughs and giggles during the live-stream and stalking Sean around camp.

You're not sure how much time passed. How long it has been since you've seen him, how many days, weeks. A month. Or two? For you it felt too long and every passing minute was hard on you-- time dragged on, went by so very slow. 

Unbearable.

You never knew you could miss Sean this much. 

And then came the day Arthur went to bring him back. That day you've been taking care of the chores usually done by Arthur despite Susan telling you to let the men carry the supplies, chop the wood, but really, you desperately needed the distraction. What if something goes wrong and they come back without Sean..?

Anything could happen.

Ever since Blackwater, the money they lost, the friends you've lost, you were sure fate wasn't on your side anymore. As if the universe taunts you wherever you go, and perhaps today was the day it steals Sean from you.

Hours passed, it was getting darker and the camp quieter; the sound of crickets in the distance, slight buzzing in the grass, chickens wandering around the edges of the camp and somewhere in between are voices from Dutch, Hosea. Tilly and Karen laughing about whatever they were talking of. For you there wasn't a single reason to laugh, you wait and you hope and you fear.

Hooves in the distance.

Bill calling out from within the forest surrounding Horseshoe Overlook, the little camp nestled there, his voice loud and clear despite the distance.

"You guys're back!"

You get up from your spot on the ground, leaned against the tree there thinking that maybe you could sleep through it all and dream a bit... but no.

No.

Your heart is a war drum in your chest beating in a wild rhythm, missing some beats, pumping blood to all the right places where you can feel warmth spreading comfortably: he's there, laughs his typical ugly sweet laugh that comes with snorts, up on Javier's horse holding on to him. And he falls silent once he sees you and your eyes meet his.

Everything happens in slow motion like in the books you read, those about love and romance and utterly honeyed words whispered into the night air and a lover's ear. You didn't think you could feel the same things, not in such a situation, not with all those heads turned to you and Sean once he slides down from the horse and takes steps into your direction. His arms spread and he grins, seems to wait for you to come storming into his arms, against his chest, but you couldn't move---

"Now if that ain't a feckin' cold welcome," Sean says, "I thought ya missed me?"

No word comes from you. Mere inches lay between your body and Sean's, a teasing distance... and before Sean was able to say more you had both hands on his cheeks, warm and rough from stubbles. Thumb ghosts above Sean's upper lip, the lower soon to follow and the man holds his breath as did you--- before the smile that spreads on his lips is soon mirrored by you and you dip your head up the second Sean bends down, arms around you pressing you as tight as possible against him. 

Then your lips are upon his. Short, gentle. As if to see, as if you wondered, if it still feels the same as it always did to kiss him.

It was so much better than you remembered.

"I missed you, Sean," you admit, lips still so close to Sean's where a smile tugs at the corners, "I missed you so god damn--" He doesn't let you finish, kisses you again, less gentle, no more sweet but demanding instead, craving and desiring. You didn't mind it at all. Allowed your tongue to poke out between your lips and against Sean's and his mouth opens quickly to turn the kiss messy and hot, no care left for the others staring, but you hear a few giggles going around.

"A damned wonder is what ya are. Found me a real treasure here." He holds you with his hands on your waist, pulls your body flush against his with no intention of letting you go. Never again.

"Sean," you begin and wrap your arms around his neck, whispering into his ear burnt from the sun, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's to say? Enjoy the smut!

"Hey, listen- I just wanted to say--! I know ya bastards missed me... even you, Arthur, even you! Heeeere we go..." Sean pulls up a crate to hop on, tumbles a bit in the process and you fear he might crash down any minute now. The young man remains surprisingly steady once standing on the wooden box, bottle of beer firm in his hand, speech slurred and so loud his throat was sure to hurt by morning.

"But I'm... I'm back home now and everything's gonna be okay! Uncle Sean is back!" Swaying from left to right and always holding the bottle safe despite the completely over-the-top gestures of him, Sean's glance at you couldn't be defined as anything else but longing. 

"And don' ya worry Pearson, ya drunk ol' shitbag-" Big sip. Body bends back, looks like he's going to flomp to the ground flat on his back- "It'll be nothin' but... the finest... bug game in the pot now that Dead Eye MacGuire's back!" 

Arthur laughs. Sean does, too, but sure not for the same reason.

"I love ya bastards," the bottle should be empty by now, Sean visibly excited for the next one, "Have fun! Have lots'a fun!" Sean takes a huge step forward, manages to yours and everyone else's surprise to land on both feet safely on the ground. Arthur had taken a plunge forward to catch that poor man just in case; Sean meets him with a laugh. "Even you! Grumpy ol' bastard..."

"Sure... ain't gonna miss out on anythin', Sean!"

Laughter and songs, plenty of alcohol and too many empty bottles of beer scattered around for anyone to count; you mused that after a little while of sitting at the campfire on a log next to Arthur must have gotten you cold. Tingles dance on your skin, your arms and legs, the reason none other but Sean singing on top of his lungs nearly drowning out the voices of Hosea and Uncle, Javier's guitar barely to be heard anymore. Arthur stops singing, hums along for a few seconds before he turns to you. 

"Your boy's back," he says, "All good?" A big smile steals it's way to your lips, eyes on Sean sitting not far from you and still not close enough for your likes. 

"He sure is," you respond, "Thanks for that." Arthur dismisses it with a motion of his hands as if he brushes something off, the man certainly bad handling at grateful words. You didn't mind it, really, didn't mind many things right now: you have that beer bottle clasped tight in both hands, mind wanders back to you seeing Sean again after such a horribly long time some hours ago without being able to properly greet him. You stood frozen in place and the memory of that makes you feel ashamed, disappointed. You wanted to have him back, dreamt of it, cried out your eyes at night. 

And Sean, of course, despite being utterly drunk and too far gone to think properly, seems beaten up about you as well. Acts all fine and mighty, but he keeps stealing quick glances. 

"...ya wanna come over here, (Y/N)?" Sean doesn't need to gather courage, he has enough of that especially while intoxicated. You feel warmth wander up your neck and into your cheeks, with a bit of a stumble you get up and walk towards him, the world around you all but a blur. "Saved ya the best spot right there," Sean continues, his legs spread slightly, "Hop on!"

Jesus fucking-

No hesitancy is in your step, not a hint of shame as you sat down in his lap, your legs dangling off of his at the side and next you know both his arms wrap tight around your middle, face buries in the crook of your neck. "Give me a warm welcome, will ya?"

A hum is given as a response, one of your hands cup the base of Sean's head through thick greasy hair while your other still holds that half empty bottle. "Ain't that warm enough for you, Sean?" Your voice is quiet and only meant for him to hear. 

"Nah... not even close!" Sean's laugh shakes both your bodies, urges you to hold on tighter and almost made you spill beer on him. "Think of somethin' better."

Good for you thinking comes easy thanks to the alcohol running through your system, body acts on his own and allows instincts to take over; most of them primal. You yank his head backwards, grasp hair in the process and soon enough your lips are on Sean's, mouths fall open for tongues to meet. 

Sean strokes your upper arms, the touch feather light sends shivers up and down your spine-- he knows where to touch you, knows what makes you gasp and breaks the kiss to look into your eyes, watches the reactions he draws from you. "That's it," out of breath and with wet lips Sean murmurs, "I missed seein' ya like this."

Fingers continue to dance across your skin, each tender caress lures hums of delight from you, cause goosebumps to rise. You want those fingers elsewhere and by god, Sean knows. "I know you did." You speak close against his lips, press tiny kisses on them with every single word. Sean opens his mouth to say something but wasn't quick enough- your tongue dives between his open lips followed by another messy kiss, your chest heaves against Sean's. 

Neither of you needed words to continue and none of the others stopped you from leaving the noises behind when you climbed down from his lap, and Sean took the lead from there. Holds your hand along the way to any damned tent that was empty and far enough away from the others still celebrating, cheery and loud voices echoing through the night. You completely forgot about the beer in your hand, and by the time you remember it you've already abandoned the bottle for something way more interesting.

"That ain't my tent, Sean, its-" No consideration nor patience for your words of caution he pulls you inside to draw the curtains, leaving you both in the dark. 

"Smells like Marston's," Sean replies from the darkness, the alcohol adds to anxiety and has you sway a little, "I ain't got no care, ya hear, I jus'... fucken hell I missed ya." Next you feel are his hands pressing on your body, rough and raw, suits him-- you yelp and gasp for air when Sean pulls you to the ground alongside him, below him, drowns the noises you make with long and hard kisses. It's been so long since the last time you felt heat cursing through your veins like this and still it feels familiar the way it spreads down your chest and abdomen to gather between your legs where it becomes a heavy tension you need to release so badly--- Sean is above you with fingers that pull at the strings which keep your dress closed on the front, motions laced with impatience and eager as ever.

Breathing comes easier as soon as your upper body lays exposed, though not for long; Sean cups both your breasts, clenches his fingers in soft flesh for massages, squeezes and sharp pinches to your nipples. It sends waves of excitement through you, pleasure and pain intertwine and your teeth catch Sean's lower lip a second before he pulls away to go down, deeper... it bothers you not being able to see anything, so all you could do was feel him, hands roam up his back and connect above the shoulders to strip that jacket off. 

Too much clothes are in your way. Frustration grows when Sean pushes between your legs and spreads them like this, your dress lifted up. "Sean," you moan his name, grab his right hand away from your chest and guide it down, "Stop being a fucking tease." You can't see it but you're sure he grins, lets you have your way with his hand forcing it down between your legs where you push it on your wet core and start to rub his hand between supple folds. All the while Sean doesn't do much to move fingers and bring you the pleasure you're craving, though he does go on to kneel between your legs where it was a strain for you to continue rubbing his hand on yourself; you try push his fingers inside, writhe against him and beg with a low voice. 

"Please, Sean, please--!" You reach out with your free hand, grab at his clothed chest, dig fingers into fabric when you hear Sean chuckle. 

"How bad ya want it, girl?"

"Fuck, I- I want you, I want you so so badly, please, Sean-" The last bit of your speech is a drawn out moan, loud and desperate as finally, fucking finally, Sean thrusts two fingers inside of you and immediately crooks them, moves them against your inner walls fast, rough and needy. Fingers slide in and out with ease now, accompanied by wet noises, the sound embarrassing for you but-- arousing as well. Sean works his fingers between your folds, strikes a steady warm rhythm. 

You can only gasp and moan, your fingers dig into his shoulders. "I wanna hear ya do that forever," Sean whispers in your ear, breath warm and tickling. You mumble what sounds like a curse, then another loud cry rips from your throat and fingers dig harder into him, his thumb running in circles around your clit... the fire between your legs builds up to its breaking point and your legs start to quiver, chest tightens--- you hold on to Sean's shoulders for dear life moaning and begging to him breathlessly... 

When your orgasm hits it rushes through your whole body, the muscles in your legs cramping in anticipation of much more to come because Sean is never satisfied with just one orgasm nor with a quick release for you. Minutes pass, his fingers slow and leisurely massage between your legs to tickle out the last waves of pleasure to the point of tears stealing into the corners of your eyes. He kisses them away, adds his lips to yours for a sweet long kiss. 

"How was that?" You feel his dumb smug grin against your cheek, and Sean already knows your answer. 

"That... I can't even---" The shuddering mess that you are is held with his left arm, hand in your hair. Sean laughs and you lightly smack his shoulder for it--- "Idiot! You know you're amazing!"

"Sure I do." This man isn't going to give you just a second of rest; pulls his hand up from between your legs coated whole in wetness, drips of it land on your chest when Sean slips these two fingers he fucked you with between your lips and into your mouth without a warning or inquiring-- you get the drill. Start to get them clean with your tongue lapping at his fingers, teeth graze skin until it's his turn to moan and become eager more than before. "Fuck-" 

He pulls out and away, starts to mess with his pants to get them down, just enough for him to fuck you crazy, the fabric not even halfway off... You hear Sean struggling and have to giggle sitting up, your hand reaches out to grab his dick, stroke him with confidence and a tight grip. "Damn'it--- fuck, that's nice..." He leans down for yet another sloppy kiss, breath becomes heavy and frantic in no time, he grabs your hair like he's so desperate to have you like this with one hand around his cock and your tongue in his mouth.

Oh, no, you're not letting him finish like that. You force him down, back flat on the ground, disappointed and kinda irritated moans bubble in his chest as soon as your hand lets go of him. Instead of wasting more time, the taste of your own arousal still lingering in your mouth and Sean's kisses, you lower your head down on him until lips can press light kisses to the tip of his cock. 

"Jesus fucken--_fuck-!_" 

Tongue leaves a wet trail on the underside of his shaft, along veins and up to the head once more for you to wrap your lips tight around it, slowly, ever so slowly taking him inside. He trembles and moans and fists your hair, shows no restraint alternating between thrusting into your mouth and forcing you down on him until you would gag-- Sean rasped a half-hearted apology yet doesn't stop, especially not when you hollow your cheeks, swirl your tongue around hard flesh and let him set the pace for a bit longer. But its Sean who breaks the contact by pushing you off with a rather gentle pressure, hands cup your cheeks for thumbs to draw along your reddened swollen lips wet from saliva. "You're a damn wonder," Sean stutters and watches you lay back down, "And they're all gonna hear tonite."

"...wouldn't be the first time," you say with a giggle before nipping at his earlobe, "Now fuck me good, Sean."

I missed you so much...

His hands grab you with urgency, spread your legs wide, not an inch of your skin is left unkissed. That boyish grin you love so much is back after lips smooth your forehead, you guide Sean in and a hiss of breath slides through your teeth as you take him. He's a lot to take but there is pleasure in the intensity of it all, the way Sean was careful at first and absolutely lost desirous once you can feel the full length and thickness of him. Deliberate steady thrusts feel like heaven to your body, every sensation, each unhurried inch forward, the smooth pulls backward... 

You close your eyes, wrap both arms around his neck to hold him down there as close to you as you can get him, moans bubbling from your throat and past your lips. Quiet at first, though the very second Sean picks up the pace with an occasional grunt from him you're completely lost; it makes you moan louder and grip him harder.

With your legs around his waist he wasn't able to move as fast as he would prefer, but it sure brings him deeper inside you, hitting every sensitive nerve, all the right spots... 

"_Agh-yes_\-- just like that--" he groans, plants messy kisses along your neck.

Sean reaches behind him to peel your legs from his waist and guides them up against his shoulders; your eyes roll and head falls back yelling at the intensity this new angle brings- you can't see it but Sean gives a sweet half-smile, thoroughly enjoys to listen and feel your muscles clench around him ever so often. "Think ya gonna like this..."

Before you can ask what Sean leans some inches back where you couldn't reach his neck no more, deepens the angle of his thrusts and fucks you harder. Hits a speed you've never experienced from him before. 

When your moans turn into full shouts you know you're on the cusp, heavy waves of heat and delight hit as you come undone, satisfaction crashes through your body causing your hands to grab Sean's shirt, drag him down along with you, legs spread still on his shoulders and god, fuck, it hurt by now, he just doesn't stop thrusting, doesn't want to or maybe it takes him more to come because of all the damn alcohol in his system, maybe you'll be stuck here all night with Sean fucking you into the ground relentlessly, groaning into your ear and cursing at how fucken tight you are--- 

"Sh--shit--fuck-_Ah---h-_" he growls, buries his face in your neck and you can feel his orgasm as it carries over to your body, too, the way muscles constrict and spasm, how his back arches and cock twitches. 

"Sean," you whisper his name like a lovely prayer, fingers brush through his hair and you indulge in a short kiss, salt dancing against your tongue, "Welcome back, Sean."

Sean laughs, quietly, softly, more and more kisses coming in for you, lips and cheeks and forehead. Between every kiss there's a word. "I love ya."


End file.
